A ship in the fog
by Amarilys
Summary: [AU] Captain Shigure's ship has left the port with a stowaway on board. Why has Haru left his home to hide in a sordid haul? Akito will punish severely the one who dares to help him out. Will they all survive? HaruxKyo
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Loads of thanks to BakaDen** who is kind enough to edit all the chapters of this story before I post them! …Except for most author's notes, which I tend to add at the last minute (like this one), and must be full of verb tense and preposition mistakes – I apologize for those. In case you are wondering, my first language is French, this is why some sentence's structure may seems strange to you… though hopefully not too much and I hope it won't prevent you from reading! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Chapter 1

Up, down, up, down. Haru's body was rocked by the regular movement of the ship's rolling. Sweat ran down his forehead and soaked his two-toned hairs. His features were paler than usual, except for two pink spots on his cheeks. His runaway mind was drifting through the events that had lead him to where he was now—on the wooden floor of the haul, hidden behind huge barrels, and lying on a pile of old, dusty blankets that were half eaten by rats and other rodents. The cold reached his very bones while his body was burning up with a fever. His eyelids weighed way too much to be kept open, so after a while he let them down again as a shiver went through his aching body. His uneven breath slowed down as pictures started to flash through his mind.

First he saw her. She was standing on the hill, her back to him. He could see her thin silhouette and her long black hair flowing in the wind. Rin: his torment. Slowly, she turned her icy stare towards him. Her big black eyes were as cold as stone, and he could see sharp knifes in them. Then she lifted her right arm. There was something in her hand, but he couldn't see what it was.

The scene changed suddenly in his head. With nausea, he saw a dark room with a high ceiling. He recognized the room even though he had only been there once. This was Akito's office. In his dream, Haru knew the head of his family was coming. Like Rin, his young sister, nothing good ever came out of him. The door opened as somebody came through. The two-toned boy felt helpless. Then he saw Akito's face, so near to his own. It had a machiavelic grin on it. The grin became an evil laugh.

Haru clenched his teeth as the scene changed again. This time, he was on a road, running in the night towards the port. His lungs were burning by the time he stopped near the sea. He could see the ships in the distance. That was it. As the sun was coming up, he dived into the troubled water and swam as best he could toward the nearest ship. The water was cold and dark and he was pulled down by his wet clothes. The image blurred away as Haru went back to sleep.

The waves were crashing on the three-mast ship with a particular violence that evening. The sea was in a foul mood and the sky was pitch black except for a flash of lightening from time to time. Fortunately, the storm was many miles away and seasickness was the only thing threatening the ship's passengers for the moment. Well, most of them.

Some seamen were busying themselves on the deck, while one was climbing the central mast to take in the surroundings. His red hair was soaked and the seawater spray was burning his crimson eyes.

"Damn!" he mumbled through his teeth when his right foot went through the rope ladder again, "Why the hell does it always have to be me! Why can't anyone else get his butt up here!" He went up some more, but then the ship went through a billow and the bow rose suddenly. Hanging by his arms, his feet floating in the air, the redhead cursed.

"Hang on Kyo!" yelled a small sea boy on the deck bellow. His kind, big brown eyes where shinning with worry. With his hand, he pushed his wet blond bangs behind his ear and looked up at his companion, who had somehow managed to put his feet back in place.

"M'fine Momiji!" yelled the redhead. God, he was exhausted. His vital energy was leaving him fast with each drop of rain. He knew there was nothing to be seen up there except for water and more water. The master had ordered the captain to send him up, in hopes that he would slip, fall, and die. "I hate rain. I HATE rain!" he yelled to the furious sky as he climbed his way up, dying the rope with the blood coming from his burned hands.

In the dining room, said master was at the same moment enjoying supper with the rest of his family and the other passengers. Well, HE was enjoying the moment. At his right, his cousin Yuki was barely touching the food prepared for them while his beautiful eyes were fixed on the table. His silky gray hair hanging low in his face, it was obvious that he didn't want to be there. He was waiting for the time needed to excuse himself without being rude, like every evening since the ship had left the port. He felt bad for Hiro and Kisa, the two kids sitting in front of him. The master had been their tutor since the late death of their parents and they weren't comfortable with him either. 'Poor things, they'll learn fast enough what to expect,' thought Yuki, 'But how can I help them when I can't even help myself?' Through his bangs, he could see Hiro holding his older sister's hand, somehow trying to reassure her.

Oblivious to the drama in front of her but feeling the tension in the air, their governess was trying to make Kisa eat a little more. The girl had been hired just before the beginning of the journey, but the kids were already devoted to her. 'Her kindness does have some kind of power on us,' thought Yuki. And once again, he noticed how beautiful she was, a pink blush covering his cheeks.

At the master's right was seated Kureno, his devoted and most loyal secretary. He was eating his soup like he would have done at home—in silence and with concentration. But all the people seated there knew that he was the head's gray eminence, as well as his eyes and ears. Once in a while, he would exchange some banalities with the ship's doctor, Hatori, who was seated next to him. Cold and professional, the man was hard to read. Yuki, Kisa, and Hiro didn't know yet on which side he was standing; like the captain, who had just come through the door to sit near him.

"Well, Commander, we have a pretty storm outside I should say," said he with his usual goofy smile. "We are lucky not to be 10 miles south-east; otherwise, even with my remarkable abilities, we might have visited the depth of the sea."

A dark and icy look was all he received from the head.

"Yuki, Kureno, come with me. Now." He said finally, before he left the room, Kureno following him. The brown haired secretary paused at the door. "Yuki, he is waiting," he said softly without looking back. With a sigh, Yuki rose from his chair. "Good night Kisa and Hiro, sleep well. Good night Miss Honda." He added a small nod to the Doctor and the Captain before leaving the room with a dark face.

Tohru and the children went back to their rooms shortly afterward, leaving the Captain and the Doctor alone. Hatori lit a cigarette and asked Shigure were his eccentric friend was.

"Ayame? I am afraid that seasickness has gotten the best of him. Last time I saw him, his head was down a bucket and he was dictating his will."

"His absence tonight was a good thing for all of us," said the doctor in a cloud of smoke.

"You are mean to him, Tori-nii."

Annoyance shone through Hatori's valid eye. "I am not kidding Shigure, Ayame would have sent the master over the edge. And please remember that I am the one who is patching up things afterwards." he replied, crashing his cigarette butt under his foot. "I'm going to bed now. Good night."

"Good night Hatori, good night."

When the Doctor reached his room, a very wet and very angry Kyo was waiting for him.

"What can I do for you, Kyo?" said the man, opening the room's door and entering.

Fuming, the redhead came in as well and put his hands under the doctor's nose. Pink rain was dripping from them onto the floor.

"I see. Sit down."

Sighing, Hatori picked up his medical stuff and started to work on the wounds.

"How did this happen?" he asked, spotting a large bruise under Kyo's bangs.

"Take a guess," mumbled Kyo as the doctor finished with the ointment and started to put the bandage on.

"I would rather not, Kyo. I'm way too tired for this kind of exercise."

The redhead didn't answer back and Hatori finished his work in silence. When he looked up, he saw that the boy was fast asleep on the chair. With another sigh, he picked him up and put him in his bed. Blowing out the candle, the doctor left the room and went looking for another bed. This was going to be a long night.

To be continued…


	2. Down the haul

**Chapter 2 – Down the haul**

"_What are you drawing?" asked a small Yuki bending over a little Kyo's shoulder._

"_It's a castle! Can't you see?" the redhead frowned and turned around to look at Yuki's paper. "And you?"_

"_I…" Amethyst eyes went wide as the small boy's body went stiff. Kyo's frown deepened at this sight and he turned his head in a snap to see what had caused his cousin to freak out._

_There he was, standing in the doorway, with his face white as alabaster and his dark eyes empty for a second's fraction. Then they were filled with ice. Both their moms were standing beside the door, waiting._

"_I take this one," the master said, looking at Yuki, who started shaking. The purple haired boy's mother bowed her head and hurried towards the kid. She snatched the paper from his hand and pulled him by the arm through the door._

"_I don't want him," he added, pointing at Kyo. The redhead's mother nodded and looked at the little boy with distaste and anger._

_Kyo's big eyes filled up with unshed tears. He concentrated on Yuki's drawing on the floor. Suddenly, he felt a presence at his side, and then harsh fingers dug into the tender flesh of his chin, pulling it up. Black eyes locked onto his as he heard the syrupy voice say, "I don't want you. Nobody wants you." With a wicked smile, the teenager pushed him onto the floor and exited the room without a look back._

_Kyo got up on his shaky little legs, the paper in his small hand. He looked down at the portrait of himself his friend had made, tears finally spilling from his eyes._

As the scene blurred away, crimson eyes cracked open and saw the blond boy at the side of his bed. He'd had that dream again, like each night since Yuki had come on board. He pushed the memories deep inside and rubbed his eyes. It took him some time before he felt the boy shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes again in a flick, ready to roar.

"Wake up, Kyo. Please wake up!"

"Momiji, what the hell…!" shouted the redhead, now fully awake.

"Shhhh! Come, I need to show you something," the sea-boy urged with a low voice.

"God, this is the middle of the night. Wait until the morning, stupid!" Kyo was about to go back to sleep when the blond boy pulled him by the wrist.

"It can't wait, Kyo, I've already wasted a lot of time finding you. We need to go. Now." Concern was written all over his tiny face.

Kyo noticed then that he was still in the doctor's bedroom. Sighing, he got up and followed Momiji out of the room and into the hallway. The long corridor was lighted by a few lanterns, and everything was silent except for the ship's cracking and the light sound of their feet on the carpet. The sea-boy went down the cabin's floor and through the kitchen, then down again. The flickering light of Momiji's lantern was reflecting on the haul's merchandise when Kyo stopped and grabbed the younger's shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Enough. Just tell me what's going on, damnit!" He was tired, his hands were still hurting like hell and there was no way he was about to waste his precious sleeping time down here for no good reason.

"Look," the sea-boy replied, pointing ahead. Screwing up his eyes, Kyo saw a glimmer behind the water barrels.

The redhead moved slowly between the huge things towards the faint light, his heart racing. He had a gut feeling that this was not going to be good.

He actually smelled the boy a couple of seconds before he saw him. The smell was one of sickness and something like… despair? Kyo stopped right away and locked his eyes onto the black and white hairs coming out of a disgusting pile of blankets. Even though he had been loud enough, the heap hadn't moved.

"Momiji," he asked the sea-boy, who had followed him, with a lowered voice, "Who's this?"

"I found him when the cook sent me to fetch her some things down here for tomorrow's breakfast," the blondinet answered him. "His name is Haru. I didn't know what to do, so I told him I was going to get you once I had brought back the jam and all to Kagura. I don't know if he heard me though."

Kyo crouched near the two toned boy and put one of his bandaged hands on the top blanket.

"Oi, are you awake?"

When he got no answer, he shook the old blanket a little harder. "Hatsuharu, please wake up!" begged Momiji, now sitting at his side. Still no answer. "What should we do, Kyo? I know we should tell Shigure there is a stowaway in the haul. But if we do, he'll have no choice but to tell the master, which will be bad for Haru. But if we don't, and the master finds out we knew about him, which he certainly will, it'll be bad for us."

The redhead growled. Right when he had seen that tiny light he'd known that it had meant trouble. - _Damnit! That man has hated me since my youth. If I help this guy hide and he finds out, I'm as good as dead. - _He started to remove the blanket on the boy's head to take a look at him and see if, at least, he was still breathing.

He was.

Kyo looked down at the delicate features and the fair skin. A fine layer of sweat made his face shine in the candlelight. He pushed back the white bangs to put his hand on Haru's burning forehead. He couldn't help but think of how soft the other's hairs were and that he looked kind of cute in his sleep. –_Gaahg, what the hell am I thinking! He is a guy! _I_ am a guy! Besides, I like Tohru. She is the one I like. She…_

Suddenly, the two toned head made a small move and Kyo withdrew his hand quickly, a faint blush spreading on his cheeks. Slowly, the gray eyes opened themselves and tried to focus on the two boys at his side, going over the blondinet and locking onto the redhead. Time was suspended as each boy took in the other.

Haru's brain was kind of slow. - _Momiji's back … So those peculiar eyes … Must be Kyo's … I've never seen that color before... Nice… It looks nice on him … How much time have I been out this time? - _A couple of hours, a couple of days? He couldn't tell. Tired, he felt so tired. He tried to sit up but couldn't get his body to move.

"Hey," was all he could say. It was enough for his dry lips to rip and some blood to appear.

"Momiji," ordered the redhead, "go get fresh water and food." As soon as he saw those soft eyes Kyo just knew he couldn't tell on Haru.

"Do you think he can eat in his condition?" wondered the sea-boy, secretly relieved. He would have felt terrible giving out on the two toned boy.

"Do I look like Hatori?" Kyo snapped back. After a second thought, he mumbled, "And we can't ask him either, he'll tell Shigure. You can try to find something to bring his fever down though."

Momiji chuckled and jumped to his feet. "I'll be back in a minute," he told Haru with a wide smile as he took his lantern and disappeared behind the barrels. He was happy. Even if Kyo was hot tempered and even rude sometimes, he had a good heart and had helped him out quite a few times when no one else would. And the blondinet knew how his companion's hopes towards Hiro and Kisa's governess had been crushed as soon as Yuki had set foot on the ship's footbridge. "This time I'll help him out the best I can!" he thought, remembering the tender smile and the faint hue on Kyo's face when Haru had opened his eyes.

A moment later, the blond boy was back with everything. "Here you go! I'm sorry, I can't stay. I'm on deck cleaning duty this morning and the sun is about to rise," he said, putting the things down. Kyo nodded absent-mindedly and Momiji hurried back up.

In order to make the ill boy drink some water and the medicine Momiji had brought, Kyo needed to wake him up again for he had passed out as soon as his companion had left them the first time. Hesitating, he was about to shake Haru when he saw the gray eyes already fixed upon him. "Hey, you need to take this and drink a little. Then I'll have to go too and you can go back to sleep." He hated how uncaring his voice sounded, but he was embarrassed; he didn't know how to act. Pouring a glass of fresh water, he tried to make the other boy drink, but to no avail. Water went everywhere and Haru choked, the pink on his cheeks turning a deep red. - _Damnit! I'm drowning him! -_ Kyo rushed and lifted up Haru's head and chest and watched worriedly as the two toned boy coughed his lungs out. After some time, which Kyo found way too long, Haru's breath was back under control, though still a bit short.

The redhead considered his options. With a deep blush he seated himself behind the sick one. With Haru's burning body leaning against his chest, his tanned arm wrapped around him, and the black and white head nested in his shoulder, he succeeded in making him drink the medicine and a few sips of water.

Once it was clear that Haru couldn't take in any more without throwing up, he put the boy down carefully and brought up the blankets that had fallen off his shoulder. He would have liked to stay a little longer, but he knew his absence wouldn't go unnoticed. He drew the food and water closer to the fortune bed and was about to leave when Haru's snow-white hand grabbed his wrist. Except for the only word he had spoken earlier, the two toned boy had kept his mouth shut. Kyo saw in the fevering gray eyes what the sick boy wanted to say and stopped him. "Don't worry, go back to sleep. I'll be back tonight. If you feel better, then you'll tell me what brought you here." Kyo felt a small pressure on his hand and guessed the words on Haru's lips more than he heard him say "Thank you."

To be continued…


	3. Haru's story

Thanks for the reviews, those are always highly appreciated!

And a HUGE thanks to BakaDen, who bothered to review this chapter, so you won't have to deal with my mistakes!

* * *

**  
Chapter 3 – Haru's story **

**  
**

The second night, when Kyo and Momiji arrived, Haru had managed to sit himself up and he was resting against a wooden box. The pile of blankets was all around him, and he still looked a little feverish, but overall his condition seemed better than the night before.

"Hello Haru! How are you feeling tonight?" asked the sea-boy with enthusiasm, while taking a seat next to him.

"I feel a lot better, thank you," he answered with his soft voice. "I have been wondering all day if you were a dream of mine or not," the two toned boy added, looking at Kyo with a playful smile. If the redhead had been his normal self, he would have barked something back to hide his embarrassement. But the day had been long, _very_ long, plus he had barely slept the night before. So he remained silent, and an angel passed while Kyo somewhat shamelessly stared at Haru. He came back to Earth when Haru quirked one of his white brows in invitation for him to come near. Shaking his head to clear it, he abruptly sat next to Momiji, who's gaze went from one to the other and back, smiling wide.

"So, what's your story?" the redhead asked grumpily.

"Huh?"

"What are ya doing here! You were supposed to tell us, remember?" Patience had never been one of Kyo's qualities.

"Yes, please, tell us Haru, tell us!" begged the blondinet, leaning forward in anticipation.

"It's complicated." Haru smiled at how sweet and innocent Momiji looked. Kyo couldn't help but to notice how terribly sad that smile was. "Where sould I start?" the two toned boy added to himself.

"The beginning would be nice." For once, there was neither bitter irony nor sarcasm in the redhead's voice.

"Right. Before I do that though, I'll need to explain a few things. I come from a rather big family, which owns a large merchant fleet. The head is an eerie and wicked man, a couple of years older than I. He… Well, we all depend on him, someway or another. All of us. So, it all started one morning. I was sleeping…"

* * *

A sharp knock on his bedroom's door woke Haru up. He didn't know what time it was, but it was definitely too early for him, for he was not a morning person. Mumbling, he got up from his futon and moved towards the sound. He caught a glimpse of his bedhead in the mirror above his chest of drawers, just before he caught his feet in his black sheet and fell hard on the cold floor. 

Needless to say, he was certainly not in the best mood when he opened the door. The harsh comment he was about to serve whoever was responsible for this died on his lips when he saw the man standing there.

"Hello Hatsuharu. Your presence is required at the main house," Kureno said in a monotonous tone. Despite the early hour, he was perfectly dressed in a dark three-piece suit and well combed.

Still not perfectly awake, Haru made a move to follow the man right away.

"I would suggest you to, at least, put some pants on before you leave. A shirt would be nice too," he added with a meaningful look at Haru's snow-white naked body. "I will wait." The two toned boy banged the door closed.

Half an hour later, Kureno and a now fully dressed—but still pissed off—Haru entered the main house. He was led by Akito's right-hand man to a part of the manor that he had never seen before. If it was possible, that wing was darker, and the air there heavier. A shiver went throught his spine.

Kureno made a move of the hand to command him to wait there while he went through a door. The two toned boy took advantage of that time to think. Nothing he has done lately could be the cause of his presence here, which wasn't reassuring. At least when you know what to fear, it's less alarming. He was still looking at the wallpaper, deep in his thoughts, when Kureno invited him inside.

The room's walls were covered with books and papers, and Haru guessed it was some kind of office. It was only when his eyes got used to the poor light that he noticed Akito seated behind the massive desk. The corners of his mouth were inching up. Nothing good could come out of his smile.

"Well, well. Long time no see, Hatsuharu," the Head stated. "I have heard gossip," he continued, cutting short the boy's answer, "about _you_ wooing _my_ Yuki." Akito looked at him with disgust and restrained furor. "That's why," he added, preventing Haru from speaking up again, "I've decided that it is time for you to marry Rin, my dear sister."

A heavy silence followed this announcement. This time Haru was speechless.

"You do realize that this is an _honor_ for you, don't you? You do realize that you should be _grateful_ for my magnanimity, don't you?" The two toned boy was painfully aware that Akito's voice was getting dangerously venomous.

"Yes, I do," he replied with a gulp.

"Good. The wedding will take place a month from now, when I get back from my business trip. Be ready. You're dismissed." This being said, the Head lost all interest in Haru and started rummaging in the desk's papers.

Still choked, the boy didn't move until he felt a small pressure on his left elbow. "This way." Kureno led him out of the room and to the manor's front door. "I think you know your way home," he added, already turning on his heel and walking away.

"Kureno, wait." Haru called him back, a hint of panic in his soft grey eyes. "Well, hum. He was kidding, right? This can't be true. Right?" His voice was shaking a little.

Turning his head, Akito's secretary gave a sorry look at the poor boy. "I'm most positive he isn't." With those words, he hurried back into the darkness of the hall.

Later that day, in Yuki's livng room, Haru was experiencing a small nervous breakdown. The usually mellow boy was beside himself—like a broken door, four holes of various sizes in the walls, and an upside down table could tell. His silver haired cousin was watching him with irritation. "Enough," he said after some time, deciding that Haru had made sufficient damage to his house. "Haru, stop!" he yelled when his cousin kept going.

Hands on his knees and breathing hard, Haru finally put on hold the living room destruction. "So, Haru, care to tell me what's going on with you?" asked Yuki, sitting on the only remaining chair.

"He… wants… me… to… marry…" started the still panting two toned boy.

"Akito wants you to get married?" Yuki repeated incredulously. He smilled, this seemed really funny to him.

"RIN!" Haru finished his sentence with force.

"Well," all sympathy for the poor fellow had left Yuki and his eyes went cold, "I'm sorry to say so, but you had it coming. You were the one thinking she looked _lonely_. You were the one who tried to get to _know_ her, you are the one…"

"Are you jealous?" the now standing Haru asked him bluntly.

"What? Of course not!" the silver haired boy denied with annoyance. "All I am saying is you tried to get closer to her and now you are paying for it. Period. When is the wedding?"

"There will be NO wedding," stated Haru. "You know that my interests lay elsewhere."

"Don't you think it would be best to tell her then?"

"I guess so. Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for the mess I have made. I'll come back to clean up when this whole thing will be over," Haru apologized.

"Fine, I have to follow Akito on one of his trips again. I'll see you when I get back." Yuki stood up and saw Haru to the door.

Haru gave his silver haired cousin a short hug before leaving the house and getting on with his search for the girl his life was in jeopardy for.

He found her in one of her spots, on the top of a lonely hill. She was standing there, a frail silhouette in the thin air, her long black dress and hairs flowing in the wind. Like always, her corsage was more décolleté than what was socialy accepted. Like him, she couldn't care less about what others were thinking of her, and it was one of the things that he liked in her.

"Hey Haru," she acknowledged when he came near her. She didn't turn her head back.

The wind was blowing hard on the hill and she was standing near the edge. Even if her death would have saved him a lot of trouble, Haru didn't wish for that to happen, so he wrapped his arm round her waist and led her a few feet away. She didn't resist and didn't talk.

"Look Rin, I was summoned to the main house this morning… and we need to talk." Haru was now back to his normal self and he was calling himself stupid for his earlier panic attack. Now, they only need to talk to sort this out, didn't they?

"Could you tell your brother that this whole wedding thing is ridiculous? I don't love you, I can't marry you," the two toned boy said with his usual bluntness.

Seeing nothing wrong with what he had just said, he patiently waited for the girl to answer. That's why he was taken aback by her violent reaction. Like a flash, she freed herself from Haru's arm and pushed him strongly towards the precipice. Sticking his heels in the grass, Haru stopped himself at merely a couple of inches from the edge, surprise written all over his face. From where she was standing, he could see daggers in Rin's eyes, and if her look could have killed, he would now be six feet under.

Still, without uttering a word, she lifted her right arm. Haru saw the sunlight reverberating on the shiny silver gun she pointed at him. He swiveled around and left the place.

In a daze, he went back home and stuffed a few things a bag. He couldn't stay there anymore. Shivers went through his spine at the only memories of Rin's crazy eyes. Staggering, he exited the place he used to live in, and, despite the now late hour, he decided to head for the port. He needed to put some space between Akito and himself—the more, the best. He could find a way later to communicate with Yuki, but right now he needed to flee.

After a two-day's errance, Haru finally met some farmers who gave him directions. Twice. When he reached the shore, the port was in a thick fog and the few ships moored there were barely visible. The two toned boy had been told that all three of those ships were leaving the next morning, so when the night came, he wormed into of one of them and hid, until…

* * *

"It's been a couple of days already, so I guess we will soon reach our destination," Haru added, after a thought. 

An awkward silence settled in, until Momiji cleared his throat and asked the two toned boy, self-consciously, "Hum, Haru, you know where you are, right?"

"I'm in a ship," the other answered flatly.

"He means do you know in _which_ ship you are, you idiot!" snapped the redhead.

"Well, like I told you, I got lost on my way to the port. And once I got there, fog was covering the entire place. So, no, I don't know exactly. But I have been told that all the ships in that port were leaving for Russia or Korea through the Japan Sea. Why?" he asked, frowning. He was getting suspicious.

"_Which_ port, Haru?"

"Turuga, of course!" This was getting ridiculous. He saw pretty well that Kyo was becoming darker and darker with every answer he gave. _'What the hell is going on?' _he thought

Kyo sighed. "This ship has left Japan from _Nagoya_ port, which, as you know, is on the _other_ side. We are in the Pacific ocean." He was dumbfunded by how the boy could have been _that_ lost. "So, you can guess now just what we are about to tell you, can't you?"

"Yeah. This damn ship belongs to my family." Haru's face was now greyish and his beautiful grey eyes were fixed on the floor. "All of this for nothing. I feel so stupid. I couldn't have done anything worse."

"I'm afraid it's even worse then you think," Momiji added softly.

"Why?"

"Well, you see, Akito is on board."

To be continued…


	4. The third night

**Chapter 4 – The third night **

After Haru's gruesome discovery that, not only was he on a ship that belonged to his own family, which he had intended to flee from, but Akito was also on board, he was kind of depressed. Let's face it; he had jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire.

Understanding that the two toned boy needed some time alone to take in the situation, Momiji and Kyo went to bed. Changing into his white and yellow bunny pajamas, the blondinet was a tad worried. He had noticed that his companion had lost some of his usual fire when they left the haul. He knew that Haru's mention of Yuki hadn't gone unnoticed by the redhead, and he was afraid that Kyo would simply give up.

"That girly boy's just got to have them all!" The redhead was mumbling angrily to himself a couple of cabins down from Momiji's. "First Tohru, then Haru… Well, he can keep him, the Hell if I care. I won't waste my energy anymore." That being said, Kyo blew out his candle and closed his eyes. Even though he had made his decision, images of the stowaway flashed through his head. Kyo blushed from head to toe in the dark. No, no, no. No. That was bad. He needed to focus on something else. Focus. Focus on the damn sea… the waves… the white foam on the waves… Haru's soft white hairs… Water running down Haru's chin… Haru's hot chest leaning on him while he drank… _Damnit_. Kyo slapped himself hard on the head.

Wait. His ruby eyes shot open. Now that he was thinking about it, Haru had drunk some of the water that they had brought him that night and the night before, but he hadn't touched the food. How much time can one live without proper food? And his black clothes must be dirty. --Not that Kyo cared anymore, but he'd go back to the haul the next night and bring Haru some clean clothes. They'd be a little tight for him because he seemed to be a little taller than the redhead, but beggars can't be choosers, ne? And he'd make sure that the two toned boy ate something. Closing his eyes and shifting onto his other side, Kyo finally fell asleep.

The next night, when Momiji and Kyo went to the haul for the third time, they found Haru lying on his back with his eyes shut, breathing spasmodically. He was sweating abundantly and his face had an unhealthy waxen color.

"Maybe he just looks a lot worse than he really is?" Kyo hated how unconvincing his voice sounded.

Momiji pushed away the soft white bangs and used his handkerchief to wipe Haru's forehead. His big brown eyes were watery and he was biting his lips.

"Look," said Kyo, "we can get rid of his dirty clothes and dress him in the clean ones first. Maybe he'll wake up and drink a little. We can decide afterwards if we need to bring him to Hatori or not."

Momiji nodded and started to remove the blankets. When he began to undo Haru's black shirt, Kyo looked away. His face turned different shades of red while he remembered his dreams from the night before.

"Uh, uh. Kyo?" Momiji's shaky voice made Kyo turn back. "What's _this_?" He was pointing at a black dot on Haru's chest.

"It's… it's…" Kyo leaned forward to take a better look. "Help me sit him up." They struggled to keep him up while removing his shirt completely. Looking at Haru's bare back, Kyo became angry again.

A little higher than the one on the front was another dot. "_Stupid!_" he hissed at the unconscious boy. "Why didn't you tell us that that bitch actually _shot_ you!"

Even to his unaware eyes, the wound looked quite bad. And infected. The skin all around it was red and puffy and a stinking liquid was dripping from it. _God, Haru, what were you thinking!_ Still held up, the two toned boy let out a weak moan and rested his head against Kyo's shoulder. Leaning sadly his cheek on the other's soft white hairs, the redhead stroked the nape of his neck gently.

"Momiji, go back to your cabin." Kyo said suddenly. "I'll bring Haru to Hatori, and we don't need both of us to be involved."

"But…"

Lifting the unconscious boy in his arms, Kyo headed for the ladder. Halting, he added without turning his head back, "he'll need someone when I'm locked up. And I would rather that be you… than that damn Yuki."

Still crying, Momiji agreed and, holding up the lantern, he lighted Kyo's path up to the cabin floor. Once inside his bedroom, he dropped to the floor and looked at the sky through the porthole. He prayed for Haru to come back to the living… and for Kyo… Well maybe Hatori would keep the secret on how the injured boy was brought to his attention?

That was exactly what the redhead was hoping for when he banged his right foot into Hatori's door. He heard the sound of footsteps and the handle creaking. –_So much for the discretion-_ he thought sadly at the sight of Shigure through the half-opened door. With an unusual stern look, the captain opened the door wide and motioned Kyo in. Sure enough, Akito and Hatori were sitting at a small table. The doctor looked tense.

"What is it, Kyo?" asked Hatori while opening the communication door between his bedroom and the next cabin, which was used as a sick bay. The redhead followed the doctor and avoided looking at the master. He carefully set Haru down on the table and pushed white bangs from closed eyes almost tenderly.

"He's been shot," he answered, red eyes still fixed on the immobile white face. "And I'm pretty sure the wound is infected."

"So Rin got you, Hatsuharu, did she?" Akito stated with a sickly happy voice. "A nice gun, I must say," he added to Hatori and Shigure, like the redhead was invisible. "I gave it to her for her nineteenth birthday. She must have wanted him to suffer; otherwise she would have aimed for the head. My sister is quite a good shot."

Hatori had already looked at the wounds and was cleaning his hands. "I'll need some help with him." Shigure turned different shades of green and gave some lame excuse before exiting the room.

"Shigure!" Akito stopped him curtly. "Once Hatori is finished with that filth, I want him locked up in the haul. He can't get away with hiding a stowaway on board _my_ ship."

"Well, of course," the captain answered cautiously to the ship's master, "but maybe Kyo _just_ discovered the boy, and he came to us _at once,_" he added, giving a meaningful glance at the redhead, leaving him a way out. But Kyo knew better. The head was wicked and un-sane and somehow he always discovered the truth.

"I found him three nights ago," the redhead mumbled.

"That settles up things, Shigure. I also want him chained. Oh, and if he fails to help Hatori properly, _or_ if Haru dies, he'll die too. I'll need a head to bring back to my sister for the loss of her fiancé, won't I?" He exited the room with a nasty chuckle.

"Kyo?"

"What?"

"Clean your hands," Hatori ordered with a professional voice. "Then you will hand me the instruments when I ask you. If Haru wakes up, hold him down. In his condition, I can't use a lot of anesthetic. If you feel sick, use the sink or the bucket near you." Kyo nodded reluctantly and headed for the sink to clean his hands. His usually tanned face was almost as white as Haru's.

"Good. First I'll need to remove the fabric pieces that the bullet inserted in the wounds. Hand me the surgical knife." Hatori waited as Kyo rushed to the sink, did what he had to, and cleaned his hands again.

"Hatori?"

"Mmm?"

"…"

"Honestly Kyo –hand me a gauze compress– I don't know if Haru will make it. I'll do my best though. He's been lucky; he has a broken rib, but no organ seems to have been touched. The infection is what I'm worried about. If that was what you wanted to ask."

"Yeah."

That was the moment Haru chose to open his gray eyes wide. His face screwed up with pain and he started to squirm. The redhead pushed his shoulders back against the table and, in a panic, did the only thing that came to his mind to make the injured boy stay still long enough for Hatori to inject him with some anesthetic. He pressed his lips against Haru's roughly. To his surprise, the two toned boy closed his eyes and kissed him back. Raising his arm, he pressed it gently to the nape of Kyo's neck, fingers grabbing the fiery locks. Kyo felt Haru's tongue ask for entrance and he obliged, parting his lips slightly. He was beginning to relax and enjoy the moment when, unfortunately, the morphine took over and Haru stopped moving altogether. Remembering the doctor's presence, the redhead's cheeks turned a bright red.

A few hours later, Hatori finished bandaging Haru's chest. "If he survives the next 24 hours, I think he will make it," the doctor said, picking the boy up and laying him on the nearby bed. "I'll try to keep you informed."

"Thanks." Kyo was exhausted. The sun was about to rise and he hadn't slept at all. And he was about to be caged. He hadn't thought about it while he was assisting Hatori, but looking up, he saw Kureno waiting patiently for him. He gave a last look at the now sleeping Haru and left the room without speaking.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review! 


	5. Frustration

Thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep telling me what you think!

**BakaDen:** Have I thanked you recently for your help? If not, here it is: HUGE thanks to you!

Disclaimer : I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Frustration **

Once Kyo had left the room with Kureno, Hatori moved an armchair near Haru's bedside and lit a cigarette. His thoughts wandered over the events of the night so far. First, Shigure had paid him a visit. Why? Probably to warn him about Akito's mood. The man was bored, which always turned out to be a bad thing. Then of course, Akito himself had turned out at his door, still looking for someone to strike. The occasion was handed to him on a silver plate a moment later, when Kyo came in carrying Haru.

Elbows on his knees, Hatori looked at the injured boy. His breath had even out and he looked peaceful in his morphine-induced sleep. "I hope you know what you are doing Hatsuharu." He picked up an ashtray from the floor and stubbed out his cigarette. "Kyo… had a difficult life. He deserves better than to be toyed with. And I have this gut feeling it's just what Akito plans to do." This being said, the doctor put his feet up on the bed's corner and tried to go to sleep.

x o x o x

When the sun came creeping, Momiji was already up on the deck, and he was working without enthusiasm. The shadows under his eyes showed how tired he was. The blondinet needed badly to know just what was going on with his two friends, yet he couldn't ask. This was so frustrating.

Momiji noticed Yuki and Tohru doing their early morning stroll a couple of feet away. Hiro and Kisa were playing hide-and-seek nearby. Maybe he could overhear something? He started to sweep vigorously in their direction.

"Aaah! Sharks, sharks all around us!" Tohru yelled suddenly, pointing her finger at the water.

"Miss Honda, those are dolphins," Yuki corrected her with a smile. "They are following the ship."

"Oooh!" Tohru stared as the animals jumped in and out of the water again and again. "Kisa! Hiro! Come see the dolphins!"

_Poor Yuki,_ Momiji thought, _this is the only moment of the day he can manage to have a few minutes alone with the girl, and he's spending them talking about nothing. He better open up a bit, before it's too late. _Still sweeping, the sea-boy heard footfalls behind him.

"My dear Yuki and Miss Honda," Shigure said with his usual goofy voice, suppressing a yawn, "have you learned of what happened last night?"

"No, what happened?" Tohru asked, a bit worried. Yuki glared at Shigure over her shoulder.

"Well, my dear, can you believe we had a stowaway in the haul? How dramatic!"

"Poor man! Is he all right? Maybe I can get him some food?" the girl chirped. The captain was enchanted by Tohru's reaction.

"Do we know who it is?" Yuki asked, not really interested by the answer.

"As a matter of fact, we do. It's your cousin Hatsuharu. By a strange irony of faith, he chose this ship to flee." Shigure wished he had been a novelist. This would have been good material for a story!

"Why am I not surprised?" Yuki mumbled. "Where is he?"

Tohru was looking at them with big innocent eyes, still pondering about the food. _Maybe he'll need his clothes to be cleaned too?_

"He… needed some medical attention, so Hatori spent the night with him." Yuki raised his eyes heavenwards. _How does this stupid man always manage to make things sound bad?_

Shigure caught a glimpse of Momiji, who had stopped making a pretense of working and was listening carefully. "It seems that one of my seamen, _Kyo_, found him. I think you know him too. Don't you? Red hair, crimson eyes…"

"I know who it is," Yuki cut him short. "If you would excuse me, Miss Honda, I will go check on Haru."

"Of course!" Tohru answered him. "Hiro, Kisa! It's time to go back inside for you lesson!" All four of them headed for the cabin's floor in silence.

"Captain?" Momiji asked eagerly, once they had left the deck. "Where is Kyo?"

"He has been locked up, Momiji. I'll see what I can do to help him out." He looked seriously at the sea-boy and sighed. "I'm afraid it won't be easy though."

x o x o x

"There you are," Yuki told the still sleeping Haru. Hatori was nowhere to be seen. "What were you _thinking_? Is this your way of sorting things out with Rin? Because I can already tell you it won't work."

"I think it's rather because he explained himself to her that he ended up here," Yuki jumped with fright at the sound of the doctor's voice.

"Why?" Yuki was annoyed. Haru, with his nonchalant, carefree attitude had that tendency to put himself into awkward situations. And it was getting on his nerves.

"She shot him."

Yuki went pale. He suddenly felt guilty. Guilty for the selfish thoughts he'd just had. Guilty for suggesting that Haru talk things through with that mad girl. Guilty for the offhand way he had shoved away Haru's affection. Guilty. He clenched his teeth.

"He still has a light fever, but he seems fine. If he keeps going that way, he will be out of danger for tonight." Hatori looked at the thermometer he'd just taken from Haru's mouth. "I believe he is one of your friends. You can stay with him, if you want. Just fetch me if you notice any change."

Yuki nodded and took a seat near the bed. Haru was his _only_ friend. Maybe he could act as a real friend from now on? This reminded him of another friend he'd had long ago. He wondered if Kyo remembered him. He hadn't made a move when they had come face to face, after all those years. Maybe he should have? But the redhead hadn't seemed overjoyed to see him. Maybe he could thank him for having found Haru in time? Maybe. But what could Yuki tell him? Kyo had the good part: freedom, travels… _a life_… While Yuki had been stuck inside that dark manor, all by himself. They had nothing in common anymore.

The day went by slowly. Yuki kept a vigil at Haru's bedside. Hatori monitored the injured boy's condition every hour. Momiji tried to find Kyo's jail, but failed. And Shigure attempted to worm information out of Kureno on what the head planned to do with the redhead, in vain.

In a small room at the far end of the ship, Kyo was brooding. His feet were chained to the floor and he had nothing to do except think, which was driving him half crazy. He was absent-mindedly pulling on his chains, waiting for someone to come to him. As the hours flew by, rage and worry began to blind him.

Frustration was building up aboard the ship. And Akito was delighted.

To be continued…


	6. Live to see a lover's final breath

Disclaimer : I don't own Fruits Basket… And not even the title of this chapter, since it is a line from a James Blunt's song.

* * *

**  
Chapter 6 – Live to see a lover's final breath**

Haru was convalescing. He was a little thinner and a little whiter, but his strength was coming back slowly. He had spent the last two days in bed, Yuki by his side, and since he was becoming restless, Hatori had granted him permission to sit on the deck for a while. So there he was, a blanket on his knees, enjoying the afternoon sun… with Yuki.

A sea-boy came up with some fresh drinks for them both and Haru's medicine. The two-toned boy recognized Momiji, but like each time he had seen him since he'd woken up, he wasn't alone. This prevented them from talking freely, a warning look from the blondinet reminding him.

Haru hadn't seen Momiji's friend again, and nobody had mentioned him. He was beginning to wonder if the redhead was only a dream, and that kiss one of his perverted thoughts. He smiled. The lips had felt so soft under his own, and he remembered the scent of the tanned skin behind the antisceptics' odor; something like vanilla and coconut. If it was a dream, he was becoming good at imagining things indeed, because it had felt real.

From a distance, Shigure looked at Momiji as he headed down for the kitchen with his empty tray. In the last two days, the boy had lost most of his exuberant energy. The captain guessed it had something to do with Kyo. It took him an entire day to find the redhead's jail. _Well, cage would be a more appropriate word, since it's so small_, he thought. _One can't even stand up in there_. He didn't dare talk to his seaman though. Akito's minor fever had delayed whatever plan he had for the two boys, and Shigure needed to know what to expect before he made a move.

x o x o x

When Akito felt better, he decided it was time for a little entertainment. Followed by his faithful secretary and Shigure, he went through the ship's hallways until he reached Kyo's cage.

The small door looked like it had come directly from _Alice in Wonderland. _No sound was coming from behind it. When Kureno unlocked the padlock, they all saw that the lack of food had gotten the better of Kyo, who was stretched out on the ground and not moving. Akito was disappointed.

"If he is already dead, somebody is going to _pay_ for this," the head fumed. "Kureno, bring him out."

His right-hand man did what he was told and set the redhead on the floor. The boy opened his eyes slowly and blinked. As he tried to get up, the head kicked him back down. Kyo curled up, holding his throbbing stomach.

"Get up." Akito shouted. "Now!" The redhead was dizzy and wasn't acting fast enough for the eerie man. "Pick him up!" Kyo felt himself being lifted. Putting his feet on the ground for the first time since he had been caged, the redhead was unsteady. Feeling he was about to fall, Shigure and Kureno held onto him from each side.

"I remember you." The head stated with a grim smile. "You were the one playing with my Yuki the day I came to get him. I have learned that your mother was so _disappointed_ that she killed herself, and that your father sold you to Shigure because he couldn't stand you anymore. You must feel rejected, don't you? You must feel lonely, don't you?" The man grabbed the red hair and yanked Kyo's head back. "Because nobody wants you, nobody _cares_ about you. Not even your own _parents_."

When the boy's head fell down, tears of suffering and frustration ran down his face. A sharp pain exploded in his right shoulder before he had much time for self-pity. Opening his eyes back up, he saw Akito holding a blood-tinted flick-knife. With disgust, Kureno let go of his right arm, and Shigure caught him by the waist. Kyo felt tingling going from his injured shoulder to his wrist and knew he would be deprived of his hand for a while. He wasn't crying anymore. He was furious.

With an insane and delighted half smile, the head carefully wiped his knife with his handkerchief. "Now, now. What can I do to punish you for your disloyalty? I have been told that you are as agile as a cat when climbing up the main mast… Let's see what you can do with a disabled shoulder. And if, like a cat, you will land on your feet when you fall down."

Kyo felt Shigure stiffen at his side.

"But…"

"What about Haru?" the redhead cut the captain.

"He will have his own punishment." Akito pondered for a few seconds, "But if you succeed to climb all the way up and come down, without falling, _on your own_, Hatsuharu will be forgiven. In any case, he will still marry my sister." Having said enough, the head turned on his heel and left, Kureno following him close.

"My, my." Shigure set Kyo down. "What can we do? I guess he is waiting for you on the deck now. Maybe Hatori can give you something before you go?"

The redhead grumbled. "No, I can't climb if I can't _feel_ my arm, can I?" This whole thing was so stupid. Fortunately, Momiji was safe. And Haru… Well, maybe he could save him some pain. And if not, hell, he probably wouldn't be there to see it. Kyo felt that not so long ago he would have welcomed death without regret. But right now, he wished he had more time. He felt like he was missing something… or someone? But he wasn't dead yet. Shaking his head, he stood shakily.

Shigure was reluctant to let the redhead go, but he felt he had no choice. He followed him up to the deck, where Akito and Kureno were waiting for them. Hatori had joined them, and he looked worriedly at the shirt covered with blood.

Without a word, Kyo put his feet on the rope ladder and started his ascent. At first, he didn't use his injured arm, pushing himself up with only his feet, and using his valid arm to keep balance. He crossed the first and second yarn smoothly. Problems started when he crossed the third one. He needed both his hands to climb over it and reach the next ladder. As he bended his muscles, he felt blood pouring out of the wound and running down his right arm. He held in place for a little while, his head spinning.

As he went up, the ship's movements were amplified by the height. On the last fifth of his ascent, his foot went through the rope ladder twice, each time a killing pain overcoming his body. He was shaking from exhaustion when he reached the top. Closing his eyes, he breathed slowly for a few minutes to regain his poise before going back down.

He heard the calming sound of the sails filled out by the wind and felt strangely safe. He'd always hated water, ships, and boats, but when he had been sold as a sea-boy, he'd discovered he liked being up there, all alone. It was easier for him to think on the top of the main mast than anywhere else.

Sighing, he opened his eyes and, looking down for the descent, he saw them; a small black and white head near a small purple one. And something broke inside him.

Suddenly he felt so tired that he wondered if his life was worth the long way down. What if he just let his body fall into the void? Maybe it would make a hole in Shigure's deck. He laughed sadly and put his foot on the first rope down. His mind was empty and his eyes were dull. He slid a first time between the fifth and the fourth yarn, the rope digging deeply into his already burned hands. Somehow he managed to stop his fall down.

The second time, just above the first yarn, he wasn't so lucky. His hand slipped on his own blood and he felt time slow down. Nothing was under his foot anymore and, in slow motion, his balance went off. His body went down, picking up speed. He was shortly stopped by his arm, tangled in the ropes, but with a disgusting crack he continued his way down and crashed on the deck.

With one eye half-open, Kyo saw the blood pooling around him, but curiously, he didn't feel anything. He faintly heard people running in the background of his mind. He also heard Haru and Yuki's suppressed laugher, and it sounded to him like the first nail in his own coffin.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review!


	7. Damages

A/N: I don't know the first thing about medical stuff, so I wrote this at the best of my knowledge. I apologize for any strangeness and hope it won't interfere with the story. And keep in mind that this is going on circa 1820...

Disclaimer : I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

**  
Chapter 7 – Damages **

Sitting at the front of the ship, Yuki and Haru were conversing. In all the years the two-toned boy had known him, it was the first time Yuki was truly acting as a friend towards him. Even when he had fallen head over toe in love with him, Haru couldn't remember his silver haired cousin being this kind. _And this open_, he thought, smiling. _I've never heard him laugh before._ At the sound of Yuki's silver laugh, Haru laughed too.

A few seconds later, they heard a loud thud. Momiji, holding a tray with Haru's medicine and two cups of tea, bleached, all trace of blood leaving his childish face. The tray fell from his hands as he cried out and sprinted towards the direction of the sound.

Yuki stood and turned around. "What's going on?" Haru asked him, concerned with Momiji's reaction. His cousin frowned. "I don't know exactly. Shigure, Hatori, and Momiji are standing in the way. Wait. Akito and Kureno are there too. They are leaving the deck, and Akito seems to be extremely satisfied with something."

Haru had a bad feeling about this whole thing. "Let's see what this is all about." He rose shakily. Nodding, Yuki put his arm around his cousin's waist to support him, and they walked as fast as they could towards the small crowd.

Coming near, they heard Momiji sobbing, Shigure speaking with a husky voice, and saw Hatori kneeling. When they reached Shigure's side, Yuki had to hold Haru up, because the legs of the two-toned boy gave way beneath him. The purple haired boy was shocked himself. Kyo was lying in a growing pool of blood.

Hatori was busying himself, trying his best to stop the stream of blood coming from the redhead. He had already applied a tourniquet around the boy's arm, above the torn skin where some bones were sticking out. Yuki noted that Kyo's left leg made a strange angle, and that he had an open wound on the head, reaching his eye. Weakening, Yuki set Haru down gently on his knees.

"Shigure, Momiji, a stretcher, now." Hatori ordered them, without looking back. "Yuki, splints, in my room, the brown bag near the sink. Fast." Glad to be told what to do, they all hurried away, leaving a stunned Haru with the doctor.

"Hatsuharu, I'll need your help too. Take these." Hatori held out a pile of gauze. "And press down your hand there." He put Haru's hand firmly on the open gash on Kyo's head. The two-toned boy did what he was told.

Yuki came back with the splints a moment later, and Hatori took them to secure Kyo's left leg. While trying to catch his breath, Yuki looked down at Haru, who was slowly stroking the red hair with his free hand. Silent tears were sliding down his pale cheeks. _Kyo's the one who found him. Did these two…?_ The purple haired boy's thoughts were interrupted by the return of Shigure and Momiji.

They set the stretcher on the ground and waited for the doctor to tell them what to do next. Hatori took more bandages from his bag for the head. He delicately removed Haru's hand from where it was and pretended not to see the tears that were dripping on the red hair. Once finished with the head, the doctor put Kyo's hands carefully over his chest and settled the stretcher very close. "Yuki, Shigure, go to the other side of Kyo. Momiji, stand by me. Slip your hands under him. Good. Be careful, and don't touch his arms. We have to lift him up at the same time. One, two, three, go." They quickly moved the boy from the deck to the stretcher. Shigure and Momiji lifted the stretcher up and followed Hatori down.

They had all disappeared for a few minutes before Haru noticed it. Still kneeling, he looked at his hand covered with blood. It was already drying between his fingers, turning darker. The two-toned boy was pulled out of his reverie when he felt a light hand on his shoulder. "Come." Yuki's voice was soft, as if he were scared to bring him back to reality. "I don't want you to catch a cold. Remember, you are still convalescing." Haru took the offered hand and got back on his feet. He felt Yuki put his arm around his waist and walk with him towards the ladder. _No_, he thought, _Yuki has never acted this friendly with me_. He appreciated the change, but…

Noticing his cousin had zoned out again, Yuki stayed silent. Leading them both to his own cabin, he was thinking about what had just happened and what he had just seen. He would never say it out loud, but he was a bit worried for the redhead. They grew up apart and had nothing in common anymore. Let's face it; they probably couldn't even hold a decent conversation. The abruptness of Kyo's every move irritated him to no end, and his loudness was beyond annoying. Yet, he had been his very first friend. The redhead didn't deserve this.

Yuki seated his cousin on the more comfortable armchair of the bedroom. Haru was still deep in his thoughts, his gray eyes unfocused and half-closed. The purple haired boy looked at him as if it were for the first time. Of course, he didn't like Haru _that _way, but he noticed how _sexy_ he looked right then, with his white ruffled hair, his fair delicate features, his slenderness… and his half-open black shirt. The purple haired boy resisted the sudden urge to slip his hand into the opening. Shaking his head, he went to the door. His hand on the handle, he looked back at Haru, who hadn't moved. His always-placid demeanor was comforting, and, for the first time, Yuki thought that one must feel safe while in those strong arms. Shaking his head again, he left the room, closing the door behind him silently.

In the hallway, Yuki met a worried Tohru. Obviously, the poor girl was still clueless about what had just happened over her head, or else she would be hyperventilating.

"Dinner is about to be served, do you know where everyone is?" she asked him, wringing her hands.

"Well, Hatori is… busy, Haru is resting in my room, I don't know where Akito and Kureno are, and I was looking for Shigure." Yuki answered her. He would have liked to be a little warmer, a little more open with her, but he just couldn't. And right now wasn't a really good time. _Lame excuse!_ Said his little inner voice.

"Oh. M. Akito isn't feeling too well, and M. Kureno is staying with him, so they won't be eating with us. Do you know what happened earlier? We heard a loud noise." she added, after some thoughts.

"Well, um, there has been, um, a little incident with one of the seamen. Hatori is taking care of him."

"Oooh!" She covered her mouth with both hands, "I hope he will be all right!"

Yuki smiled, but didn't answer. "If you would excuse me, Miss Honda, I need to find Shigure."

"Why of course, I'm sorry!" She went back to the dining room where Kisa and Hiro were waiting for her. Well, Kisa was. Hiro was hoping the girl had somehow fallen overboard.

At the same moment, a few cabins down, Hatori was working relentlessly. He had cut down the redhead's shirt and pants with scissors and was forcing himself to take care of the boy's injuries one at a time, because thinking of his general condition disheartened him. He first settled to work on Kyo's arm. He cleaned the torn skin and, taking a deep breath, pulled on the wrist and the elbow, so that the bones fell back in line within the gaping wound. The break wasn't clean, and, even if the wound healed well, this arm would stay weak. The doctor thought about securing the bones with a metal pin, but the flesh already looked so irritated that he preferred stitching it together and using splints to prevent the limb from being displaced.

Mopping his brow, Hatori moved to Kyo's shoulder. The doctor guessed that the cut had been made prior to the boy's fall, probably by a sharp knife with a narrow blade. –Probably by Akito himself. And that had probably caused the redhead to fall, because the doctor knew that Kyo had gone up and down that mast dozens of times before without problem. Once again, Hatori cleaned the wound and made a few stitches. No muscle or bone had been touched, but the injury must have hurt nonetheless. He was surprised Kyo had been able to climb his way up and almost all the way down with a shoulder like this.

Fortunately, the head looked a lot worse than it actually was. There was no skull fracture, but a three-inch rip running from the top to the left eye. Working slowly and patiently, Hatori cleaned, stitched, and bandaged the tanned skin.

The broken leg was secured with splints and bandaged tight. Hatori finished by looking at the boy's chest. Except for a few broken ribs, that he bandaged too, everything seemed fine there. He guessed that large bruises would appear soon, but there was nothing he could do for that.

Washing the blood from his hands, Hatori looked at Kyo's face. It was pale and tense and covered with a thin layer of sweat. _When he wakes up, the pain will be incredible._ He thought. …_If he wakes up._ He cleaned the place and carefully lifted the redhead. Kyo used to be loud and strong, yet at this moment, he seemed so small in the doctor's arms. He was gently set on a fresh white sheet and tucked in. Hatori moved his armchair near the bed and lit a cigarette. For the second time since the ship had left port, he prepared himself for a long, long night.

Up on the deck, Momiji was standing with a seawater bucket and a mop in hand. Unfortunately for him, that was the moment Ayame chose to make his great appearance. The thundering words he was about to say—about how he couldn't deny the ship's passengers his precious presence any longer—died on his lips at the sight of the bloodied floor. He turned an interesting shade of green and hurried back down to his cabin. Sniffing, the sea boy began to sweep the remaining traces of the accident.

To be continued...


	8. Coffee, pastries, and feelings

A/N: An immense thank you to BakaDen, thanks to which the first chapters of this story are now corrected! For those of you who wouldn't have already done it (shame on you!), read her stories! Perhaps if we are enough to claim for an update she will make one… Please? (make sad and hopeful puppy eyes)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Chapter 8 – Coffee, pastries, and feelings

The sun had set in a purple mist that evening. The sea was dead calm and the winds not strong enough to fill out the sails. Seamen were seated or sleeping on the deck, with nothing much to do.

In the dining room, Tohru, Kisa, and Hiro had finished their meal and were playing some games before it was time to go to bed. Tension was everywhere in the air and Hiro had somewhat given up all pretence of being polite towards his governess. Kisa was sobbing softly while trying to protect her beloved Tohru and bring her brother to a better mood. The governess herself felt febrile and restless.

Four doors down, Hatori's rest had been interrupted by Shigure. The doctor's annoyed look on the intruder softened at the sight of the coffee and the small pastries the captain had brought with him. "I thought you could use some caffeine, so I asked Kagura to make some for you, and I stole some of these." He swallowed a mini chocolate éclair and licked his fingers. "They are delicious."

Hatori gave Shigure a tired smile over his cup of coffee. They had been friends since youth and, even though sometimes the captain's lack of seriousness irritated the doctor to no end, his good heart and goofy smile were comforting. That was why, after some years of working as the family doctor for his own twisted family, he chose to join his friend on the seas.

Said friend was now standing in front of Kyo's bed and looking down at the boy. "His skin has a funny grayish shade I've never seen. Is it normal for him to sweat that much?" A grunt was the only answer he got from the doctor, who was pouring himself a second cup of coffee.

"Hum. What about his eye?"

"…"

"And his arm? When will he be able to use it again?"

"Shigure, I still don't know if he will _live_." Hatori's voice was tired, and even though his eyes showed no visible emotions, the captain knew better and stayed silent. Sitting at the small table next to the doctor, he pushed the pastries' plate towards him with one finger.

"I think I know the answer to this, but I would like you to confirm Shigure. Was this some kind of punishment?"

"Mm hmm." The captain swallowed his fourth shortbread cookie before answering. "Apparently, Akito's animosity against Kyo goes back to his childhood. Once in a while, he likes to give him some hard times. I guess you have heard the gossip about Yuki being chosen over him and how it ended up with the suicide of Kyo's mother? And now he has used Haru as an excuse to get to him once again."

"What about Hatsuharu? What will be his punishment?"

"I don't know… yet." Shigure admitted, "Kyo tried to negotiate with Akito and take both blames upon himself. He agreed that if Kyo could climb up and down the mast with his wounded shoulder, Haru would be safe. He would still have to marry Rin though."

"What did he use this time?" the doctor asked, remembering the injury on the redhead's right shoulder.

"A flick-knife."

Hatori finished his coffee. He was thinking about Kyo's kiss and Haru's tears. If Shigure was right, those two were not out of the woods yet. The captain gave the doctor a suspicious look.

"Hatori, you keep something from me, ne? What is it?"

The doctor sighed. He didn't know how, but Shigure always sensed when Hatori knew something he didn't, even though the doctor was pretty sure he hadn't shown any expression. Shigure had that sixth sense about those things, and keeping a secret from him always lead to extensive pestering. Not that Hatori would give up any information though.

Yuki stood in the shadow of the doorway, ears open. He was anxious to know what exactly was going on between his cousin and his former friend. However, he was under no illusion. Hatori wasn't the kind of person to gossip. On the other hand, Shigure was really clever when it came to worming information out of someone.

"My dear friend, what should I know about our two lovebirds, hum?" The captain leaned over the table towards the doctor, as if he were trying to read his mind. Hatori was saved from answering when a voice came from the doorway.

"Kyo has been hurt because of me?" Yuki's eyes went wide. He was so concentrated on the conversation that he hadn't heard Haru coming up behind him. And he must have been standing there for a while, since he seemed to have overheard the entire conversation, just like him.

Hatori and Shigure looked at them both with stern faces. A pink blush spread on the purple haired boy's cheeks when he realized that he had just been caught spying.

Taking a step forward, Haru put his arm over Yuki's shoulder and leaned on him. His placid and melancholic gray eyes were somewhat harder than usual. Yuki recognized that symptom. He had seen it often before, and the last time his living room had been trashed. It was just a matter of time before his cousin exploded. He felt the pressure of the two-toned boy's arm increase on him and his short breath on his neck. "You better sit down, Haru," he said calmly when he found his voice again.

"So?" Haru insisted, ignoring his cousin's suggestion.

Shigure pondered the situation and settled on what he thought was a safe answer. "Yes and no. Akito only waited for a pretext to let go of his anger. You were only an excuse… Kyo picked the wrong time to make his entrance with you, that's all."

Haru straightened up and walked slowly towards Shigure. He leaned forward so his gray eyes were looking directly into his brown ones, their noses almost touching. "You are not blaming _him_ for this, now, are you?"

For a split second, the captain worried for his ship. Until he noticed that the gray eyes were back to their neutral selves. Haru had only asked what was on his mind at the moment, without thinking any further. Had he been wrong when he thought something had been going on between those two? Shigure didn't have much time to consider the question, since Hatori requested for them all to get out.

"Hatsuharu, you stay," he ordered the two-toned boy. "Take off your shirt; I want to change your bandages and take a look at your wound before you go to bed."

Needless to say, Shigure wasn't too happy to oblige. Still, he didn't have much choice. Yuki motioned for him to step out first, which he finally did with reluctance. After a look over his shoulder, the purple haired boy followed him.

Haru dropped to the chair Shigure had just left and removed his black shirt silently, revealing his alabaster chest. Hatori took off the dirty bandages and cleaned the little hole. He was pleased by the look of it. Almost all traces of the previous infection had vanished and it had already begun to heal. While the doctor wrapped a clean bandage around him, Haru looked to the redhead lying peacefully in the opposed corner of the room.

"Hatori, how is he doing?" he asked, after a moment.

"To tell the truth, Hatsuharu, his condition isn't too brilliant. His arm has a nasty break. Amongst other things."

"Yeah, I've seen it," the two-toned boy winced. "But it can repair itself, can't it, if the pieces are put together and held tight?"

"Usually, yes," the doctor answered slowly, searching for his words. "But… there were many pieces… and, well, we will see."

We will see, but I'm not too optimistic about it, was what he meant.

Haru nodded and started to slip his shirt back on, a sad smile upon his lips. 'Why would this time be any different than the others?' he thought. 'He may never wake up. Hell, even if he does, I don't know if he has any feelings for me. Maybe I have just been imagining things… again? … That mess with Rin, and Yuki… I was just a nuisance for him, like a stain on his so perfect clothes. But lately… What if Yuki has changed? Would it change anything for him? ...'

When he came back to reality, he realized that he was still at the first button of his shirt. Hatori was looking at him with tired, yet concerned eyes, smoke slipping out sluggishly from his half closed mouth.

"I think you were far from here," the doctor finally said with a small laugh. Haru had known him for a long time; they had both lived in Akito's manor years ago, before that thing with Kana happened and Hatori had left for the sea. He was the closest to a father figure Haru had ever had, and they went along pretty well.

"Yeah," he answered finally. "I'm a bit confused. I think I need to straighten some things."

"Feelings are not always easy to figure out, I'm afraid," Hatori said, shaking the ashes off his cigarette.

"How do you know I was referring to feelings?" Haru wondered out loud.

"I thought that, like Shigure, you were about to snap when he mentioned Kyo… And you didn't. But I was there when he kissed you, remember? I guess the attention that Yuki has been giving you lately might be something of your inner turmoil."

Haru smiled sheepishly. He was the stoic, the strong one, and if it was true that he had always been open and straight forward regarding his feelings, he didn't feel quite comfortable being exposed.

"I guess you have put your finger on the problem," he mumbled, looking at the floor.

"You better go to bed now, it's best to sleep on it."

"Right," Haru agreed, standing. "Goodnight Hatori."

"Goodnight, Hatsuharu." Hatori looked at him with a puzzled expression as he closed the door behind himself.

The next morning, Kyo was burning up with a fever. When the sun had set, there had been no improvement, and it became clear something was really wrong with him. When the sun rose again, with the greatest displeasure, Hatori could see the first signs of gangrene on the redhead's broken arm. By noon, he had resigned himself to the only choice he had that would prevent it from spreading around: amputation.

To be continued…


	9. Find comfort in pain

A/N: I found out that morphine was only discovered in 1818… and the syringe in 1850. So I apologize for the anachronism in the 4th chapter. And well, for the cohesion of this story and Kyo's sake, let's just pretend I didn't find out.

Thanks to all who took some of your time to review, I really do appreciate that **a lot**! Please continue!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, and again the title of this chapter comes from a James Blunt's song, so I don't own that either.

* * *

**  
Chapter 9 – Find comfort in pain**

Haru was walking down the dark hallway, hoping to find someone, or at least something to do. All the doors were closed and no sound could be heard over the constant creak of the ship. A heavy rain was pouring down, and he was bored out of his mind. To tell the truth, he was hoping that his good fortune would lead him to Hatori's room, since he couldn't remember where it was located.

After his little conversation with the doctor two nights ago, he had decided to put his emotions on hold until Kyo felt better and, well, he would see then. _Que Será, Será_, like Shigure always said. Haru had no problems with that. He shoved his hands into his pockets, wondering if he should try to open some doors since nobody was around to help him out.

"…have no other choice," he suddenly heard Hatori's stern voice say. A door flew open and Shigure came out, almost bumping into him. The boy was surprised by the knitted brows and the certain sadness in his eyes. Haru's gray eyes connected with the doctor's green ones for a split second, who was behind the captain, which was long enough for him to notice how tense and apprehensive the both of them looked. Hatori's white shirt was wrinkled like he had slept in it, and his hair was untidy.

Before Haru could open his mouth to say something, Hatori had turned on his heels and disappeared into the darkness of the room. Apologizing to Haru for almost having knocked him down, the captain promptly closed the door behind himself. When he faced the two-toned teen again, his usual cheerful smile was back on. It was obvious that whatever was going on in that room was something he wouldn't tell. Haru frowned; this wasn't what he had planned. "I think our beautiful Tohru is playing cards with Yuki and the children. Shall we join them?" Without waiting for an answer, Shigure pushed the two-toned boy down the hallway and away from Hatori's room.

But that was to ignore Haru's particular temper. By the time Shigure had dragged him to the stairs, the teen was in a black mood. The captain failed to notice the sudden change and was thus surprised when his head abruptly met the dark wooden wall.

"I want to know what's going on and I want to know _now_," Haru's low voice murmured into Shigure's ear. The captain made some high-pitched noises and tried to free himself from the strong hand that was pinning him to the wall by the throat. Haru didn't loosen his grip until he felt Shigure's body going soft. The captain slid down the wall to the worn carpet.

Wheezing, the man loosened his collar. Arms crossed over his chest and leaning against the banister, Haru waited patiently for Shigure to catch his breath. Still sitting down, the captain raised his gaze towards the two-toned boy, his lips curling up into a bit of a sadistic smile.

"Hatori is busy with our redheaded friend, who isn't doing well at all. And he doesn't want you under his feet." Still smiling, Shigure stood up and dusted off his bottom. "Assuming that you care, of course, which I'm not sure of anymore. Kyo _only_ saved your life, after all." He went down the stairs, motioning for Haru to follow him. "Come, you know you'll get lost otherwise."

Going with Shigure, or trying to find his way back: neither of these possibilities seemed too appealing to the teen. He ran a hand through his fluffy white hair and started his way down unhappily. He was still angry, though he had no trouble admitting that Shigure was partly right. He should have been more… what? More considerate? More protective? Haru was pretty sure that his proud friend wouldn't appreciate that. Now that he was thinking about it, he wasn't even sure if he could exactly call Kyo a _friend_. Haru chuckled; he knew what he would have _liked_ to call the redhead. His face went grave again. Kyo was hurt. He wasn't doing well, not at all, if Shigure told the truth. But why would the captain lie about something like that? Hell, if Haru knew what he could have done differently considering the circumstances. But he had the feeling it wouldn't have been enough.

The two-toned boy was still pondering when the young governess's voice reached his ears. Looking around, he saw that he was now standing in the middle of the dinning room.

"Come and join us, we are playing cards!" Tohru chirped again, when his glance fell on her.

"Yeah, and you're loosing again!" Hiro said harshly, throwing his cards on the solid oak table.

"Hiro!" Yuki gave the girl an apologizing look and glared at the boy.

"Your good manners haven't improved since the last time I saw you, kid," Haru stated, sitting down on the carved chair in front of him. Still looking around, his gaze met Shigure's, who superbly ignored him. He was drawn back to reality by Hiro's irritating voice.

"At least _I'm_ not directionally challenged. How can you be _that_ stupid and choose _this_ boat when there must have been dozens of them?" Hiro smirked at the tall boy. He was deceived when the only reaction he got was a shrug.

"Mystery. Now hand me those cards, and we'll see who the looser is kid."

"Stop calling me that!" the young boy spat, throwing the cards towards Haru.

"Are you playing with us, Captain?" Tohru asked Shigure, who hadn't sat down and was looking at the other side of the room where Akito and Kureno were having tea.

"Hum? No sweet darling." He managed once again to force a smile on his lips. "But save me a seat near yourself as I may come back later." Tohru blushed lightly and nodded. From the corner of his eyes, Haru saw him join the other two men. He pricked up his ear, but Shigure talked in an ushering voice, and all he heard was Akito's malevolent laugh.

That's when they all heard the first scream. It expressed surprise, rage and unbearable pain all at once. A few muffled cries followed shortly afterwards, then silence again.

Everyone was holding their breath with wide eyes. "Wha… what was that?" Kisa stuttered with a small, strangled voice, burying her head in Tohru's pink dress.

Yuki and Haru exchanged a dark look. "It sounded like that stupid red—"

"Enough, Hiro!" Yuki snapped. "Haru let him go!" Kisa burst into tears and Tohru tried her best to comfort her.

The two-toned boy released the other's wrist reluctantly. "This time you went too far," he said under his breath, his now black eyes stabbing into those of the kid's.

"You're mad!" the small boy shouted, massaging his sore hand.

Haru stood. "Sit down!" Akito ordered him. Without any of them realizing, Kureno and the Head had moved towards their small group while they were arguing. Haru would have liked to disobey and leave the room, but he stayed up and remained impassive.

An unpleasant smile made its way onto the Head's lips. "I've changed my mind," he said. "It will be _your_ punishment, Hatsuharu, for having fled without my consent. Kureno, take him to Hatori. Dismiss the seamen. Make sure that Haru _alone_ assists him."

This was far worse than what Shigure could have imagined. If the episode in the stairwell hadn't occurred a moment ago, he would have tried to talk Akito out of this idea. The captain touched his throat where he knew a large bruise was forming and said nothing.

Strangely, Kureno was the one who seemed to feel the most ill at ease. He waited for Haru to exit the room and followed him close behind. When they reached Hatori's room (Kureno had to take the lead at some point because Haru had headed for the haul), the secretary did just what he had been told, and Hatori… Well Hatori was furious.

Haru couldn't really catch what the doctor was grumbling through his teeth, except for a few words that didn't fit together, like "arm", "saw" and something about "handling a nervous breakdown." He had never seen the doctor this angry before, and it was almost frightening. Though, right now, the two-toned boy couldn't care less. He walked into the room and stood next to the table on which the redhead was lying.

"Hey," he said, near the other's ear. "Looks like it's my turn this time to take care of you." He brushed aside some of the wet red strands on Kyo's forehead. The crimson eye that wasn't bandaged was shut tight, and the boy's teeth were clenched. He wasn't sleeping like Haru had thought in the first place, but all his energy seemed to be concentrated in his suffering.

The two-toned boy was distracted by more shouts from Hatori and a loud bang when the solid wooden door was slammed. His gaze followed the doctor as he walked around the table, and he registered at the same time the unhealthy colors of the redhead's spread out arm and the instruments on a small side table. He frowned.

"Hatori… What do you need a _saw_ for?" he asked suspiciously. He couldn't help but to notice that the thing was already tainted with fresh blood.

"_You_," the doctor fulminated against the teen, "you will do _exactly_ what I say, _when_ I say it, and I don't want to hear _a word_. Understood?" The restrained anger in the green eyes prevented the boy from arguing or asking further questions, so he closed his mouth and nodded.

"Fine." Hatori rolled up the blood-splattered sleeves of his white shirt and moved towards the sink. "You are going to hold Kyo down by the shoulders. I don't want him to move an inch. Take care of what you do with his right one; that is where Akito stabbed him. But if needed, push hard—I would rather have his wound re-opened than for him to move around. You will need all your strength. The last time I did something like this, two seamen, twice your size, were holding the man down, and they were struggling. One last thing," Hatori leaned over Kyo towards the two-toned boy to make his point, "always, _always_, look at his _face_, never at what I'm doing, whatever the sounds you may hear. Questions?"

Haru shook his head.

"Let's start again." The doctor thrust a huge needle into Kyo's arm. "This is better than nothing, but it won't be enough to knock him out. Be prepared." Gulping, the two-toned boy turned his head to look at the redhead's face like he had been told, and awkwardly placed his arms around the other's upper body. Kyo winced when one of the pale hands touched his injury, but didn't open his eye.

Terrible sounds echoed in Haru's head during the next hour, causing chills to race through his spine and cold sweat to run down his face. Holding down the shouting and squirming redhead turned out to be a huge task. Fortunately for them both, the two-toned boy kept his head cool, and while exerting himself murmured soothing words into the other's ear, never relaxing his grasp.

When Hatori finally spoke to him, words didn't register at first. After two or three tries, the doctor put one of his bright, red hands on the teen's tense back.

"It's over, Hatsuharu. You can let him go now." The clenched muscles let up slowly and the firm grip became more of a soft and light contact.

"It's over now, it's over Kyo," the two-toned boy repeated into the redhead's ear with his low, comforting voice. "Everything will be fine from now on, I promise. Hang on and everything will be fine." He wiped the sweat from Kyo's cheek with his thumb and gave him a quick peck.

His entire body protested when he straightened up. He would have loved to see that fiery eye, if only for a moment, but it remained shut. Turning around, Haru decided it was indeed a good thing when he saw what was behind him. It looked like a fucking butcher's shop. There was blood everywhere, even on some of the walls. And worse of all, there was now a blood covered arm on the side-table.

Haru's gaze went slowly from said arm to Kyo's body, stopping on Kyo's stump, then back again to the arm. "God," was all he could utter, before he rushed outside.

To be continued…

* * *

Please review! 


	10. Tears and rain

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! Especially to Flyingdaggers who bothered to review each chapter or so, it is highly appreciated! By the way, I noted your suggestion, and it will probably come in later, maybe in chapter 11 or 12…**

**Thanks again to BakaDen for editing this chapter!**

OXOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter 10 – Tears and rain**

Leaning overboard, Hatsuharu emptied his stomach into the dark sea. The rain was still pouring down. His black and white hair was plastered to his skull and so were his clothes to his body. He closed his eyes and rested his pale forehead on the ship's cold rail. _'God, I can't believe I ran like a craven. I'm such a coward. What happened? I've seen plenty of blood before, most of it my own. Why is this any different?' _

He didn't know how much time he had spent retching, with images shooting through his brain, when he heard his name called over the pounding raindrops.

"Haru!" Yuki was walking towards him under a blanket to stay dry. His reproachful gaze settled on his soaking wet cousin. "What are you doing here?" The two-toned boy didn't move. "Are you feeling all right?"

Haru grunted. He didn't trust himself enough to open his mouth.

Yuki stood beside him, rain running down the brown fabric over his head. "We were waiting for you to start eating…" Bile raised in Haru's throat at the mere mention of food. Shooting up his head, he threw up the bitter and greenish liquid into the waves.

Frowning with concern, Yuki took another step forward. "Uh, Haru… What's going on with you?" Since he got no answer, he tried to formulate his question differently. "What happened downstairs?"

"Nnn… I don't want to talk about it now. Please?" Haru's voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper.

"Don't you want to come inside?"

"…Need to go back to Hatori's room."

"Are you sure? I can take you to your bedroom if you want to lie down. And maybe Kagura could bring you—"

"No!" Haru's stomach tightened and protested at that possibility. He took in a few deep breaths until it calmed down again.

"Um, okay."

Yuki came closer, and for a moment he seemed to dither over something. Then he wrapped the blanket around Haru's shoulders, hugging him briefly as he did so. "Here. I don't want you to catch a cold."

The two-toned boy stared at him with perplexity in his eyes. "Yuki, why are you doing this?" Haru wasn't talking about the blanket only; he was also talking about everything else.

"What?" The older teen asked innocently. "Come, or we will _both_ catch a cold."

Haru dropped the issue, but took a mental note to bring it up again some time later. Right now, he needed to put on dry clothes and go back to Hatori… and Kyo. So this was exactly what he did, with Yuki's help. The purple haired boy didn't try anything more and left his cousin in front of the doctor's door.

Haru breathed in deeply before he knocked on the door. His stomach was still whirling and he felt slightly dizzy.

"Oh. I didn't think you would come back this soon," Hatori said, once he saw just who was there. To the two-toned boy's relief, the doctor had put on a clean shirt and his entire persona was devoid of any sign of what had happened earlier.

"Well, yeah." Haru smile was sheepish as he walked in. "Sorry to have fled and… left you with the mess."

"It's my job. You shouldn't have been here in the first place." The doctor shrugged. "I'm impressed though. You acted with an incredible composure and did everything I told you to. To tell the truth," Hatori lit a cigarette and took a long drag, "I didn't think you would make it." He dropped into a comfy armchair with a groan and rested his long legs on the coffee table. He was exhausted, otherwise he would never have allowed himself to do such a thing in front of a third party, as young as he might be.

Haru shrugged in turn. "What else could I do? I couldn't possibly leave him like that, while you… you…" Frowning, he looked pointedly at the other man. "Why didn't you tell me what you were about to do?"

"Anticipation makes things worse than they are," the doctor explained.

"Maybe. But I would have liked to know nonetheless. Though I was stupid; I should have guessed Akito wouldn't have sent me here for a picnic." Haru dropped the subject and asked the other thing that was on his mind. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Why? Wouldn't it be better for you to have a good sleep and come back in the morning? Kyo probably won't wake up before tomorrow, at least."

Haru didn't want to give his reasons. He wasn't even sure if he could, because he didn't really know himself what he wanted to stay. "Please?"

"I don't mind." Hatori removed his feet and crushed his cigarette butt in the ashtray. "You will have to sleep in this chair though, because I don't have a spare bed."

The doctor rose and lifted the armchair. "I guess you want it near Kyo's bedside."

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thank you, Hatori."

"You're welcome. There are a few blankets in that closet if you want them. Come get me if you notice any change in his condition."

Hatsuharu sat himself in the armchair, elbows on his knees and chin in his hands, looking down at the redhead lying before him.

"Sure. Good night Hatori."

"Good night. See you tomorrow." Hatori left the door half-open behind him and soon the light went off on his side.

Haru watched the chest of Kyo move lightly up and down. Shifting, he put his pale hand over the redhead's remaining one that lay on the sheets and rested his head against the chair's back, his gaze never leaving the injured. His mind was blank and he didn't speak or move as the hours went by.

OXOXOXOXOXO

"Have you slept at all?" Hatori asked, buttoning his shirt cuffs as he came out of his bedroom the next morning.

"I don't think so." Haru answered, cracking his back in an almost lascivious way. "Do you think he will wake up soon?"

"Maybe. Though I wouldn't be surprised if he sleeps until tonight or tomorrow."

"Oh. I see." The two-toned boy was disappointed, but he could wait some more.

"Hatsuharu…" Hatori was concerned about the teen, but he didn't know how to phrase his advice. Dealing with Haru's darker side so early in the morning wasn't something the doctor looked forward to. "I would suggest you have some rest now. I promise I'll wake you up if there is any change in Kyo."

"I'm not tired yet. Maybe later," the two-toned boy answered after some time, and gave the doctor a small smile. He knew the doctor only meant good, but he didn't want to sleep, not now.

Haru truly looked exhausted, but Hatori didn't insist. He rather asked him to remove his shirt so he could look at his wound and change his bandages. The teen obliged without a word, his gaze never leaving the redhead.

"Good," the doctor stated, once the new bandages were in place. "Would you mind now going down to the kitchen and seeing if Kagura could cook us three some breakfast while I'm checking on Kyo?"

"Three?" Haru looked like someone who had just missed something.

"I don't know if he will wake up soon, but if he does, he might want something else other than water." Hatori was already pulling the sheet down and exposing the bloodied bandages around Kyo's stump.

Haru's stomach protested as he paused in the doorway. "Oh. Okay, sure. But I don't think I can actually eat."

"You are already underweight Hatsuharu, so make it three." The doctor had let go on the lack of sleep; he obviously wasn't going to accept a negotiation about food.

"Hatori?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for caring." The two-toned boy said with another small smile before exiting the room.

When the door sounded shut behind Haru, Kyo's eye shot open. It was closed tight a moment later, the redhead's face screwing up in pain. Powerful waves of suffering irradiated his body, making him regret leaving the blissful hands of unconsciousness.

Kyo kept his eye shut, and slowly the pain lessened. It regressed from unbearable, the I-want-to-die-_now_ type, to barely tolerable, and the crimson eye opened again, though more cautiously this time. Hatori watched worriedly as the seaman became more and more agitated. The boy almost jumped when the doctor touched his shoulder.

"Kyo, please don't move. You have been seriously injured." Hatori said in his low, reassuring, professional voice.

Still a bit unfocused, the redhead gave him a confused look.

"Do you remember the accident?" The doctor asked, wondering suddenly if there might have been some brain damage that he had overlooked.

'_Accident?… What… _' A metallic tasted filled Kyo's mouth as he remembered. He remembered his fall, how time had stopped as he felt his body travel downward. In a detached manner, he remembered how his arm had gotten caught in the dangling ropes, the resistance as his body weight pulled him down, and the crack it made when the bones finally gave up. Most of all, he remembered the peace. The silent peace of the thin air, the liberty he'd felt when he'd been weightless… before he had crashed down and the darkness had surrounded him. And, of course, he remembered… something else. A certain two-toned boy's laugh mixed with _Yuki_'s.

Kyo closed his eye and raised his hand to rub at his aching head, or so he thought he did. He opened it again when he felt nothing on his face. Somehow, the connection that the arm had been snapped didn't occur.

"What the hell is wrong with my arm!" The redhead whispered, trying to sit up. It wasn't a good idea. Nausea and dizziness came first, followed shortly thereafter by a growing, burning pain that stemmed from his arm and quickly spread throughout his entire body.

Hatori watched him deal with the suffering a few feet away, his teeth clenched and face contorted. After some time, the redhead's features smoothed over. When his eye opened again, the doctor decided it was time for the shocking truth.

"Kyo, gangrene settled in the wound. I had to amputate before—"

"You…you…" Kyo stammered. The meaning of what the doctor had said began to sink in, and he moved his stump frantically to see—still hoping it was some kind of sick joke.

"Calm down." Worry was growing in Hatori's mind. The redhead was going to take it very hard. Of course, no one would want this to happen, but for some unknown reason, the doctor hadn't thought it would be this bad. Kyo was on the verge of hyperventilation and risked reopening his wounds. "Kyo, calm down _now_." Hatori repeated with more force, holding the boy's shoulders against the bed.

"You also have a broken leg, a stab in the shoulder, and a wound on the head. Your eye is all right, though it might take a few days before your sight will come back entirely."

"I don't care!" Kyo snapped back, before he actually thought. The hurt look in Hatori's good eye made him feel bad and he stopped struggling. It wasn't the doctor's fault; Hatori had done the best he could, like always. And he should be grateful to have both of his eyes, because the doctor didn't anymore.

" 'Didn't mean that. Sorry." The redhead mumbled through his teeth.

Hatori nodded. If he had been surprised by the boy's volte-face, he didn't show anything.

Kyo turned his face to the wall. He felt washed out. Empty. He didn't want to talk anymore; he needed some time off. Even if he remembered all too well Haru's laugh melted with Yuki's, he had somehow thought that maybe… maybe a tiny little chance remained for him to be happy. When there is life, there is hope, right? Well, not anymore, not for him. Hatori's words had just smashed it down, and Kyo felt like somebody somewhere was jumping on it with both feet to make sure it would never come back again, ever. What would Haru do with a fucking one-armed boyfriend when he could have the pretty-girl perfect Yuki?

He closed his eye, and as his anger vanished, a burning tear made its way down his cheek and disappearing into the soft white sheet.

A few seconds later, Haru re-entered the room with a large tray. "Sorry, I got lost on my way back," he said, putting the dishes on the nearby table. "I know you prefer coffee Hatori, but Kagura told me that Kyo liked tea, so…" He added, handing the slightly disappointed doctor a fuming cup of tea.

Looking down at the redhead now facing the wall, he made a step forward and raised a questioning eyebrow at Hatori. Understanding the question, the doctor nodded. A hearty smile lightened the pale face, and a pale hand lightly touched the back facing him.

"Kyo…"

Slowly, because it still hurt like hell, the redhead flipped onto his back, his heart tightening at the sound of the other teen's voice. He wished he'd had more time to prepare himself before facing him again.

The red bangs were covering Kyo's only available eye, so Haru pushed them away carefully and stroked the tanned forehead at the same time. The harsh look he got a moment later made him remove his hand quickly.

"Sorry," the two-toned boy apologized with a sheepish smile. He couldn't help it. He'd been worried, and now that the redhead was awake (and hopefully safe), he felt like he wanted to hug him tight.

But the crimson eye looking at Haru was angry… and shining a little too much. Time went still, and Kyo saw something strange in the gray eyes looking down at him. Something he'd never seen in eyes looking at him before. It was a strange mix of expectation, happiness… and tenderness.

_'He doesn't know yet. That's why he is looking at me this way,'_ the redhead thought bitterly. _'He doesn't know he's looking at a fucking handicapped!'_

The crimson eye hardened. "Get out!" Kyo tried to shout with a voice that was hoarse, due to it not having been used for days. He wanted Haru out of there before the shameful tears slipped from his eye. Too late; another shinning pearl made its way down his cheek.

"Get out, please, get out," the redhead repeated. He could see that the other was hurt, but what else could he say?

"Kyo…" Hatori was tired, which might have been why, even though he thought he was helping, he only ended up adding more fuel to the redhead's mind that was already in flames. "You know, Haru helped me to look after you."

"Oh god, this is just fucking perfect now! Why are you still here?" He asked the two-toned boy. "Haven't you seen enough? Or you are feeling sorry for me?" Kyo wasn't trying to shout this time. His tone was an equal mix of anger and sadness. "I don't need your pity. Get out. Both of you." This being said, the redhead went back to facing the wall and stayed still and silent.

"But…" Haru bit his lower lip and shook his head. He knew of nothing that he could say right now to bring the redhead to a better state of mind.

"He will need some time to get used to his new condition. Let him be for now, he will come around," Hatori told him as he held the door open for the teen.

Haru nodded. He understood, and he would be patient. But it hurt nonetheless.

To be continued...


End file.
